Short Trips (série)
"Short Trips" é um nome que tem sido aplicado à histórias e livros publicados pela BBC Books e Big Finish Productions. Com exceção de alguns casos especiais, tudo lançado sob o nome "Short Trips" é uma antologia de contos. Todas estas antologias foram coleções lançadas a partir de 1998 até 2009, mas a Big Finish "ressuscitou" a coleção como antologias de áudio no início de 2010. Lançamentos As antologias de Short Trips foram publicadas pela BBC Books e Big Finish Productions. BBC Books "Short Trips" é o nome dado inicialmente para três antologias de contos publicadas pela BBC Books, começando em 1999. O conceito é muito semelhante aos livros da Virgin Books, a antologia de Decálogos. Estes três livros foram publicados em conjunto com a série de livros BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures e BBC Past Doctor Adventures. Cada livro contem histórias com a participação das oitos primeiras encarnações do Doctor. Depois de lançar a antologia Short Trips and Side Steps em março de 2000, a BBC Books abandonou os contos para se dedicar às histórias maiores. Ficheiro:BBC_1_Short_Trips.jpg|1 Short Trips Ficheiro:BBC_2_More_Short_Trips.jpg|2 More Short Trips Ficheiro:BBC_3_Short_Trips_and_Side_Steps.jpg|3 Short Trips and Side Steps Big Finish Productions Em 2002, a Big Finish Productions obteve os direitos da série Short Trips. Os livros Big Finish Short Trips, igual a série de Decálogos, são construídos em uma mesma história. Também possui um volume anual com histórias de natal e um volume com histórias de Daleks. Um total de vinte e oito volumes — com histórias dos oitos primeiros Doctors — foram publicados até março de 2009. Em 17 de abril de 2009, a Big Finish anunciou que estava terminando a linha Short Trips, porque a BBC não renovou a licença da companhia em usar o universo de Doctor Who nos livros. Big Finish - Novidades - Anúncios da Short Trips (17/04/2009) acessado em 11 de setembro de 2009 O volume final das Short Trips, uma coleção de "melhores momentos", foi lançada em maio de 2009, coincidindo com a promoção que a Big Finish fez um por curto período de tempo, onde os livros da linha Short Trips tiveram um desconto. Ficheiro:ST01_Zodiac.jpg|1 Zodiac Ficheiro:ST02_Companions.jpg|2 Companions Ficheiro:ST03_A_Universe_of_Terrors.jpg|3 A Universe of Terrors Ficheiro:ST04_The_Muses.jpg|4 The Muses Ficheiro:ST05_Steel_Skies.jpg|5 Steel Skies Ficheiro:ST06_Past_Tense.jpg|6 Past Tense '' Ficheiro:ST07_Life_Science.jpg|7 ''Life Science Ficheiro:Repercussions.jpg|8 Repercussions Ficheiro:ST09_Monsters.jpg|9 Monsters Ficheiro:ST10_2040.jpg|10 2040 Ficheiro:ST11_A_Christmas_Treasury.jpg|11 A Christmas Treasury Ficheiro:ST12_Seven_Deadly_Sins.jpg|12 Seven Deadly Sins Ficheiro:ST13_Day_in_the_LIfe.jpg|13 A Day in the Life Ficheiro:ST14_The_Solar_System.jpg|14 The Solar System Ficheiro:ST15_The_History_of_Christmas.jpg|15 The History of Christmas Ficheiro:ST16_Farewells.jpg|16 Farewells Ficheiro:Centenarian.jpg|17 The Centenarian Ficheiro:ST18_Time_Signature.jpg|18 Time Signature Ficheiro:Dalek_Empire.jpg|19 Dalek Empire Ficheiro:ST20_destinationprague_cover.jpg|20 Destination Prague Ficheiro:ST21_snapshots_cover.jpg|21 Snapshots Ficheiro:ST22_GhostsofChristmas_cover.jpg|22 The Ghosts of Christmas Ficheiro:Defining_patterns.jpg|23 Defining Patterns Ficheiro:Quality_of_Leadership.jpg|24 The Quality of Leadership Ficheiro:Transmissions.jpg|25 Transmissions Ficheiro:ST26_How_the_Doctor_Changed_my_Life.jpg|26 How the Doctor Changed My Life Ficheiro:ST27_Christmas_Around_the_World.jpg|27 Christmas Around the World Ficheiro:ST28_Indefinable_Magic.jpg|28 Indefinable Magic Ficheiro:ST29_ReCollections.jpg|29 Re:Collections Em áudio Em menos de um ano, Big Finish reviveu o formato Short Trips, dessa vez como histórias exclusivas em áudio, geralmente narrada por atores veteranos de Doctor Who. Tudo começou com os fãs contribuindo com novas histórias, embora os escritores experientes também contribuíram com as histórias (juntamente com uma conto escrito por Colin Baker). Diferente de tudo produzido pela Big Finish, esses áudios apenas apresentavam um ator lendo a história. Deste modo, os quatro volumes são audiobooks. Todas as histórias que apareceram nesses áudios são originais, nenhuma foi impressa anteriormente. Ficheiro:Short-Trips-Vol1.jpg| Short Trips: Volume 1 Ficheiro:ST_V2.jpg| Short Trips: Volume 2 Ficheiro:Short_Trips_3.jpg| Short Trips: Volume 3 Ficheiro:Short_Trips_4.jpg| Short Trips: Volume 4 Em adição aos áudios, várias histórias pegas dos livros Short Trips foram lidas e gravadas para download, especialmente para os assinantes da Big Finish: * One Small Step... * Lepidoptery for Beginners * The Switching * The Little Drummer Boy * Museum Peace * Lant Land * Neptune * Only Connect * Breadcrumbs Referências Links externos * Site da Big Finish fr:Doctor Who Short Stories en:Short Trips (series) Categoria:Livros